


Last Time

by alskdjfhg



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Love, Marriage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alskdjfhg/pseuds/alskdjfhg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time Ned and Cat ever see each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Continues on from Ned's chapter in Littlefinger's brothel. In my head canon this happened… i mean there's no evidence it didn't happen (the chapter ends mid conversation).

Catelyn clung to him desperately, holding him so tightly he was sure her hands would be in pain. Her fear was palpable, in every shaky breath, in her trembling body and Ned only hoped that she could not feel his. He had to act strong. He knew better than anybody the dangers that would face him during his post as Hand but he didn’t want Catelyn to live in fear, thousands of leagues from him. He soothingly rubbed her back until she relaxed and lifted her head. She tried to smile that brilliant smile but it barely concealed the raw fear and grief in her sapphire like eyes. No jewel he could ever give her would live up to those eyes. He had truly missed her in their short, albeit difficult time apart, and it had felt like forever since he had seen her smile let alone not in tears.

“I am truly sorry about the girls, my love. I wish you could see them as much as you do. They need you, Sansa cries herself to sleep and Arya has barely spoken to me since the Trident.” He told his wife. Catelyn looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“I want to see them so much. I want to hear Arya laugh and Sansa sing. Please give them my love, Ned. And they will come around, you are a good father.” She said. He sighed, leaning his brow against hers and closing his eyes.

“This is such folly.” He said, “I have not been here one day and already I yearn for home.” 

“I yearn for you. It has been so long what with Bran’s fall and everything.” She traced her hand over his beard, his cheek than stroked it down his hair. No matter the sharpness of the Valyrian steel, it could not kill the sweetness of her touch. He kissed her soft lips gently, then moved his hand up her back until it reached her soft auburn hair, largely undone. He wound his hand through it and kissed her more passionately now, relishing the familiarity of her sweet mouth and tongue against his, soft yet insistent. She tasted of home, of Winterfell. He felt the heaviness that had descended upon him lift in Cat’s arms and the rest of the world seemed far away.   
“I need you,” he whispered against her mouth, pulling her hips closer so that there was no distance between them. He felt her smile as she ground her hips against his rock hard cock, achingly slow. The kiss broke apart, leaving both of them breathing heavily. Ned took in the sight of Catelyn whose cheeks were that pretty shade of pink she got when aroused. But then it wasn’t enough, he wanted to see the hard peaks of her nipples, he wanted to feel the warm, wetness of her sex. He wanted to kiss her devour her body and forget about King’s Landing. 

He threw off the borrowed tunic, and then began working on the laces at her back. He tried to be careful, but in his haste to get her out of it he caused a rip. It made no matter to Cat though, who was already shrugging out of the simple gown and pulling a silken shift over her head. It was barely over her head before Ned was at her breasts, kissing and sucking at the soft white skin. When he finally got to her hard rosy nipples, he kissed at them in an almost teasingly soft way that caused her to moan loudly. Her fingers had slid in between them, dancing teasingly around his manhood, which strained against his breeches. He realized she was struggling to unlace him with her maimed fingers. He reluctantly gave up his hold on her to unlace himself and step out of his breeches and smallclothes. He smiled at her as she moved her hand over the length of him. His breathing hitched as began to drop to her knees. Ned gasped when she planted a warm wet kiss on the tip of his cock. She continued to look up at him as she moved her tongue and mouth up and down his length.

“Oh gods you feel so good, my love, but if you continue that, I won’t last much longer!” he said breathily. He regretted those words when she stood up until she dropped her smallclothes and whispered into his ear, “my turn”. Her eyes were hazy with desire as Ned gently lay her on the soft Myrish carpet and kissed her down her body. When he reached the mound of hair covering her sex he planted a kiss there before kissing her hips and thighs and by the time he reached his destination, he needed to hold her writhing hips down with his hands. She was sopping wet as he kissed her there, all the way up to her sensitive nub. It was not long before she was begging for him, and Ned needed no further encouragement. He lay above her and she wrapped her legs tightly around him, and face buried into his neck. He nuzzled her hair inhaling the scent of her and planting soft kisses. Cat reached down and guided him in her.   
“Yes right there, that’s where I want you, oh”   
He watched her face as he entered her, enjoying the change of expression and the soft gasp. 

“You’re so beautiful Cat.” he whispered as he began to thrust into her tight warmth with slow, deep, controlled movements.   
Before long, she was whimpering softly with pleasure and Ned knew she was close, so he began harder, faster thrusts. 

“Oh Ned, oh…” She came around him in pulses and that was enough to drive him over the edge too. He spilled his seed in her womb in a few more deep thrusts as she clutched tightly at him, her breathing slowing. He collapsed on her, still breathing heavily before he rolled off her and pulled her to his chest.   
“Ned,” she said disappointed, “I like it when you stay in me”. Yet she snuggled into his chest and draped her leg over his. Ned was overcome with a sudden sadness. How was he going to live without her for such a time? They had endured long separations due to war before but none such as this. They stood and dressed each other silently. When she had finished smoothing out his tunic, he took her face in his hands.

“As soon as this Lannister situation has been dealt with, I mean to return straight home. I will tell Robert that Stannis should be his hand. Or even Renly. We will all be together again before winter even begins. And then we can forget about this dark time, and watch our children grow, and perhaps have another child.”   
Catelyn nodded bravely and smiled up at him. 

“Be careful, my love. If anything befell you I would go mad.”  
“I will. I will miss you every day. Tell the boys I miss them. Give Bran my love when he wakes. I love you, Cat.”  
“I love you too.” They kissed one last time. It made Ned want to take her again and never leave her arms, but he knew he couldn’t. He had to go back to the red keep and his duty. 

If Lord Eddard Stark had known it would be the last time he saw her, he would never have left.


End file.
